I Just Want You To Know Who I am
by Eli Fentom
Summary: el…solo tiene ojos para Paulina o Valeri y yo sólo soy su amiga, tengo miedo de perderla, “Pero con tu silencio también la pierdes” una decisión presipitada, un sentimiento compartido, una palabra... AMOR...de verdad lo vence todo?


Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

este es mi 1 fic ( bueno que publico ¬¬), asi que sean pascientes, espero les guste, y nomas pa´que no demanden...

Disclaimer: NI danny Phantom ni las canciones que aqui aparescan me pertenecen, solo creo historias con ellas

Bueno creo es todo, no loa burro mas difrutenla

----------------------

Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la ciudad, en un lugar de la misma, el parque para ser más especifico, dos chicos de 15 años miraban el paisaje, aparentemente hacia la nada, ambos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos…

"Era tan difícil decirlo, simplemente las palabras, no fluían, necesitaba decírselo, justo en ese momento, tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella, e incluso el hecho de cazar fantasmas, parecía un juego de niños comparado con aquella situación…, sin embargo aunque quisiera decírselo, temía lo peor, que ella lo rechazara, al igual que Paulina, si eso sucedía, ya ni siquiera contaría con el apoyo de su mejor amiga…"

-Bien, nos vemos mañana me tengo que ir-pronuncio la chica de ojos violetas-Ya es tarde-dijo al incorporarse y alistarse para irse.

-Espera!!-la detuvo el ojiazul

La chica lo miro extrañada, luego desvió su mirada hacia su brazo, el cual era fuertemente sostenido por el joven, quien al darse cuenta, la soltó y desvió la mirada.

-Que pasa??-pregunto la chica

-Amm…-dudo unos momentos-No… no es nada, nos vemos mañana

-Ah… bueno nos vemos-Se despidió la joven

-Adiós…

Una vez que ella se había ido, volvió su mirada al cielo, preguntándose a si mismo el por que no le había dicho lo que sentía, últimamente y sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban alejando

-Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo-dejo escapara al viento mientras miraba a la chica alejarse y volvía su mirada hacia lo que en pocos minutos seria un cielo estrellado.

_**AND ID GIVE UP FOREVER TO TOUCH YOU**_

_**CAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU FEEL ME SOMEHOW**_

_**YOURE THE CLOSEST TO HEAVEN THAT ILL EVER BE**_

_**AND I DONT WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW **_

Saco de su armario una chaqueta de color rojo, la cual no le pertenecía a ella, sino a cierto chico, al cual amaba en secreto e infinidad de veces le había roto el corazón.

Deseaba olvidarse de el, deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de amor por su mejor amigo, pero simplemente no podía quizás era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Acerco la chaqueta a su cuerpo, abrazándola contra su pecho con cierta nostalgia; la loción que desprendía la chaqueta estaba tan presente como el día en que Danny la había olvidado en su casa y Sam la conservaba desde entonces como un tesoro… un dulce recuerdo…

_**AND ALL I CAN TASTE IS THIS MOMENT**_

_**AND ALL I CAN BREATHE IS YOUR LIFE**_

_**CAUSE SOONER OR LATER ITS OVER**_

_**I JUST DONT WANT TO MISS YOU **_

Azoto con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, ignorando por completo las preguntas y comentarios de sus padres y hermana, que le preguntaban donde había estado.

Sin mucho ánimo se acostó en su cama y mirando el techo, no dejaba de pensar si algún día ella lo vería más que solo su mejor amigo…

_**AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME**_

_**CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND**_

_**WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN**_

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

-Estas segura de esto?-se escucho la vos de un joven al otro lado del teléfono

-Más que segura-afirmo-es lo mejor para ambos

-Pero Sam…-trato de hablar el chico moreno y persuadirla

-Lo siento Tucker pero ya lo decidí

-Bien y… cuando será??

-Mañana

-Y el…lo sabe??

-No

-No se lo piensas decir??

-Estas loco!!-se exalto la joven-el…solo tiene ojos para Paulina o Valeri y yo…-tardo unos segundos en hablar-sólo soy su amiga.

-Pero Sam deberías decírselo

-No gracias, no quiero arruinar esta amistad…por un sentimiento erróneo como este -termino diciendo algo triste

-Sam… tienes que saber…

-Adiós Tucker-corto ella colgando el teléfono.

Volvió su mirada hacia una foto de ella y Danny, sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla…

-Es lo mejor…-trato de convencerse a si misma, de que la dedición que había tomado era la correcta.

Metió su mano en uno de los cajones de su buró, de donde saco una pequeña navaja, sostuvo en su mano la foto y comenzó a cortarla por la mitad, separando su imagen de la de el.

Al dar el ultimo corte, su mano se desvió y alcanzo a lastimarse el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, miro por unos instantes su herida, viendo como la sangre comenzaba a fluir, viendo como la herida a pesar de pequeña dejaba salir aquel liquido vital, no se molesto en limpiar la sangre o curar la herida… de cierto modo ella también estaba sangrando por dentro, ya se había cansado de esto, de fingir que todo estaba bien, de hacer una sonrisa falsa cada vez que Danny le confesaba cuan enamorado estaba de Valeri o Paulina, cansada de contener las lagrimas, cansada de que el chico que ama la llame "mejor amiga", eso y nada más que sólo su mejor amiga podría llegar a ser para el, por lo mismo el motivo de su dedición.

Volteo a ver su celular sobre su buró, luego miro la foto recién cortada en el suelo, con algunas manchas de sangre encima, causadas por el descuido de ella misma, al igual que la navaja que aun sostenía en su mano derecha también manchada de sangre

No supo como pero… de un momento a otro… su vista se poso sobre su muñeca izquierda…quizás era hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez…

_**AND YOU CANT FIGHT THE TEARS THAT AINT COMING**_

_**OR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIES**_

_**WHEN EVERYTHING FEELS LIKE THE MOVIES**_

_**YEAH YOU BLEED JUST TO KNOW YOURE ALIVE**_

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, con desgano miro la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba.

"Tucker"-pensó para si mismo antes de contestar

-Hola??

-Viejo... como estas??

-Y tu que crees??-en su vos se denotaba cierto enojo

-Veo que no muy bien

-Valla que observador-nuevamente el sarcasmo y enojo salían a flote

-Bien, no se lo dijiste verdad??

-No pude-contesto de manera triste-Creo que es mejor dejar así las cosas

-Por que??

-Por que… solo somos amigos y tengo miedo de perderla

-Pero con tu silencio también la pierdes-hablo casi en susurro

-Que dijiste???-pregunto interesado el ojiazul

-Mmm… no nada… nos vemos

-Hey Tucker espera!!!-pero el moreno ya había colgado

_**AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME**_

_**CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND**_

_**WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN**_

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM**_

"Pero con tu silencio también la pierdes"

-Que habrá querido decir Tucker con eso?-pensaba mientras volaba, por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, al levantar la mirada pudo verla, ahí estaba, la mansión de los Manson, el hogar de su amiga.

Haciéndose intangible entro por la ventana donde se encontraba el cuarto que buscaba, se sorprendió un poco al no verla recostada durmiendo o en su escritorio realizando las tareas, viendo televisión o escuchando música, al parecer ella no estaba ahí.

Nuevamente un ruido llamo su atención, en el buró junto a la cama, pudo ver el celular sonando y con una pequeña luz que desprendía de la pantalla, se dirigió a tomarlo y contestar.

-Pero que…??-dijo al sentir que había pisado algo, quizás un papel, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el objeto-parece el pedazo de una foto-dijo tratando de divisarla, ya que la inmensa oscuridad de esa habitación le impedía ver bien.

Se quedo sin aliento al descubrir de que se trataba, el recordaba a la perfección esa foto se la había tomado junto con Sam hace un par de meses, ambos habían acordado tener una, pero…

-Esta partida…-con la vista busco el otro cacho y encontrándolo al pie de la cama

-sangre…!!??-se sorprendió al mancharse la mano con la foto.

La insistencia del teléfono lo hizo contestar

-Sam, me preocupe mucho, por que no contestabas, estas bien??-sin duda alguna era el moreno.

-Tucker??//Danny??-se sorprendieron ambos chicos

-Donde esta Sam??-preguntaron ambos-No lo se!!-nuevamente ambos (¬¬)

-Vine a verla, pero no esta-hablo el ojiazul

-Yo llevo horas marcándole-aclaro el moreno

-No tienes alguna idea de donde este??

-No… creo que no… aunque…

-Que??-se intereso Danny

-No es probable o si?

-Que??

-Es que no puede ser, debía ser mañana

-Tucker, quieres decirme de que rayos hablas!!!!!!-perdió la paciencia el pelinegro

-Bien… supongo que debes saberlo-accedió finalmente el chico de lentes

------------------

-Señorita Manson-hablo un joven de unos 20 años dándose vuelta en su silla para observar a su visitante-no la esperaba hasta mañana.

-Ya lo se-hablo ella-no podrías hacerlo hoy??

-Te refieres a…-a toda respuesta la chica solo asintió cabizbaja

-Si claro… pero…-se detuvo a pensar sabia que ella era algo impulsiva y cambiaba de animo con facilidad pero adelantar ese hecho¿por que la prisa?-por que ahora??

-Por favor-agacho la cabeza-solo hazlo

-Bien-se levanto de su silla-enseguida vuelvo-el chico entro a un cuarto en el que tenia varios libros acomodados, desde la mesa, hasta el mueble junto a esta.

La chica solo lo siguió con la mirada, el era un amigo de sus padres al que le tenia confianza, en algunas ocasiones le había contado sobre las discusiones con sus padres y eso, y con el tiempo para Sam paso a ser como su hermano mayor

-Comencemos-hablo el, sentándose en aquella silla de piel que la chica detestaba dadas sus creencias sobre eso.

Ella solo asintió y se recostó sobre aquel mueble de color negro junto a la silla de su acompañante, ella sabia de los conocimientos que el tenia y quizás por los mismos le ayudaría a olvidar aquello que le causaba tanto dolor, aquel sentimiento erróneo…

-Danny…-dejo escapar de sus labios antes de caer en una especie de sueño profundo

---------------------

-Estas seguro que es por aquí??-pregunto el chico de caballos plateados mientras volaba con algo de dificultad por traer a Tucker con el

-Eso creo-comento inseguro

-Como que eso crees!!??- pregunto algo molesto a su amigo-que acoso no la acompañaste tu la ultima vez???

-Si… pero es que no recuerdo bien-se excuso el chico de gorra roja

-Pues deberías de haber puesto atención!!-se molesto un poco más-que no la ibas a acompañar mañana!!??

-Eso creía yo pero ya ves-Tucker recordaba perfectamente el plan de Sam, consistía en decirle sus sentimientos a Danny y una vez dado el golpe correría a realizar una locura, la cual al parecer adelanto un día.

-Y ahora por donde??-volvió a preguntar el chico fantasma

-Ammm….

-No me digas que no sabes!!??-Danny comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Calma viejo calma-trato de ganar tiempo el moreno

-Y bien??

-Pues…

-Oh genial!!!- el sentido fantasma de Danny se activo alertándolo de que pronto aparecería su contrincante.

-Que??-pregunto el moreno

-Un fantasma!!

-Donde…?? (PUM!!)- un rayo de ectoplasma los golpeo haciendo que cayeran al piso

-Supongo que hay tienes tu respuesta!!-comento Danny incorporándose

-Ya lo creo

-Estas bien??-le pregunto a su amigo

-Si y tu?

-Igual…

-Valla, valla, valla-hablo una vos desde el cielo atrayendo la atención de ambos-con que mi presa viene acompañado-anuncio un el fantasma recién llegado

-Skulker!!!-dijo Danny reconociendo la vos de su oponente

-Bingo!!!-se burlo-te ganaste el premio mayor, tendrás el honor de que tu cabeza este en mi sala de trofeos.

-Eso lo veremos!!-respondió disparando un rayo con su mano, el que alejo un poco al cazador

-Rápido!!-volteo a ver a su amigo-ve a buscar a Sam, yo me encargo de el, después te alcanzo.

-Esta bien!!-dijo listo para irse

-Y Tucker…!!-lo detuvo-antes de que le hagan cualquier cosa…-hizo una pausa que capto toda la atención de su amigo-dile a Sam…-volvió a detenerse, el esperaba decir esas palabras de frente pero dadas las circunstancias y la dedición de Sam quizás no podría…-dile… dile que la amo-el chico de lentes se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que lo dijera pero ahí estaba lo había dicho y el no pudo grabarlo, como tanto tiempo se lo había dicho así mismo de broma.

Miro a su amigo, asintió y salio corriendo de ahí con la esperanza de recordar el camino y llegar a tiempo con la chica.

Danny lo vio marcharse y con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a volar y esperar que la batalla no se prolongara demasiado…

------------------------------

-Podrías indicarme el recuerdo que quieres que bloquee-le hablo el joven a la gótica, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para recordar, dijo una fecha, un día para se específicos un día que recordaba con cierto recelo sabiendo de lo ocurrido de aquella fecha.

-Bien solo eso??-pregunto para cerciorarse

-…Si…-hablo ella-todo a partir de ese día… todo sobre el… y "eso"

El chico la miro con cierta compasión, después de todo también la veía como su hermana pequeña, y si su deseo era olvidar… quería ayudarla

----------------------

-Tiene que ser por aquí-dijo Tucker mirando a su alrededor algunos de los edificios

– debe ser ese!!!-se alegro al reconocer el lugar donde la ultima vez acompaño a Sam para hacer una visita a un amigo, al cual le pidió un favor.

Entro al edificio corriendo, dirigiéndose al elevador, sin embargo justo antes de llegar…- no puede ser!!-se quejo el moreno por el repentino apagón, seguido por un fuerte trueno que anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia, volvió su mirada hacia las escaleras

-¿Por qué yo…??-dejo escapar un suspiro, eso seria pesado…

----------------------

-Que te sucede fantasmita!!-se burlaba Skulker-no puedes contra mi!!

-Cállate!!!-dijo lanzando un rayo que fue esquivado por su oponente, al parece Danny no lograba concentrarse en la batalla.

-Afina tu puntería!!!-el rayo disparado por Skulker golpeo a Danny mandándolo hasta una pared cercana.

-Y bien donde esta??-pregunto bajando al suelo junto al chico

-Quien??-pregunto sin darle importancia, mientras se incorporaba

-Tu noviecita!!

-Que!!-volteo ligeramente sorprendido acaso se refería a…

-Ya era para que estuviera aquí junto a ti preguntando si estas bien-hablo en un tono que Danny le molesto bastante, Skulker noto esto, tal vez podría usar eso para obligarlo a pelear, ya que su presa no daba la batalla a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado.

-Tal vez debería traerla aquí y torturarla frente a ti para que reacciones y pelees en serio.

-No serias capaz!!-sus ojos falsearon a un verde más intenso por unos segundos – si la tocas te juro que te arrepentirás!!!-amenazo el chico

-Uuuuu…-dijo imitando a Vlad-los ojos que asustan – le disparo a Danny mandándolo hacia la pared contraria, ya se estaba aburriendo de esto - es más, donde esta??-Volteo en varias direcciones – es hora de que muera!!!!!

Danny reacciono ante esto

-No te atrevas…- se incorporo como pudo – a tocar a Sam!!!

-Y si lo hago que??-lo reto

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (lamento fantasmal)!!!!!!

Ese ataque fue más que luciente para acabar con el, Danny no llevaba en ese momento el termo pero con el armadura destruida Skulker no podría hacer mucho, una vez terminada la batalla, Danny hecho a volar con una sola cosa en mente… Sam…

-----------------------

-Esto no es bueno para la salud!!-se quejo Tucker una vez que subió las escaleras de los primeros 5 pisos – Sam tiene razón – hablo con la respiración entre cortada – No debería comer pastel de chocolate como desayuno – dijo antes de continuar su camino…

-------------------------

-Que sucede??-pregunto la gótica

-Esta a punto de llover-dijo el joven mirando por la ventana-Viniste sola??

-Si, por que??

-Y tu amigo??-refiriéndose a Tuck

-El no sabe que vine – dijo incorporándose y caminando a la ventana también –El cree que será mañana

-Y que no era así??-pregunto mientras revolvía las cosas de un cajo en busca de una vela

-Decidí que no podía esperar más-hablo tristemente

-Lo quieres mucho verdad??

-Si – respondió ella como si el nombre de ese alguien hubiese sido transmitido por telepatía.

-Muy bien-dijo al tiempo que encendía la vela-continuemos

Todo estaba preparado en unos minutos el nombre de "Danny" sería solo eso un nombre, una persona, un conocido, quizás… un amigo.

-Cierra los ojos Sam – le indico a la chica, quien obedeció, repasando en su mente aquel rostro, aquella aroma, aquel nombre, aquel chico…-Esto será rápido

-SAM!!!!-se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un agitado chico

-Tucker!!??-se sorprendió ella – que estas asiendo aquí??

-Lo mismo pregunto-dijo el – que no sería mañana??-la interrogo

-Cambio de planes!!

-Si… ya lo vi – dijo acomodando sus lentes – Danny dice que…

-No sigas!!!-lo interrumpió

-Pero Sam – trato de convencerla – es importante

-Sea lo que sea… no quiero saber

-Por favor!!! – pidió el chico, después de todo esas palabras finalmente salieron de la boca de su amigo, sin duda alguna deberían ser escuchadas

-No Tucker!! – dijo molesta – por favor sal de aquí

-Pero…

-Hazlo!!!!

-Bien!! – accedió el moreno – pero esto ya no será mi culpa, debes saberlo Danny te ama!!

-Disculpa?? – se sorprendió la ojivioleta – Que dijiste??

-Que Danny te ama Sam que no lo ves??

-Es mentira Tucker y lo sabes!!!

-Claro que no!!! – alzo un poco la vos – el me lo dijo hace unos momentos!!!

-No es verdad – se repetía a si misma en vos baja

-Escúchame Sam – dijo sacudiendo su brazo – Danny quería decírtelo, pero no pudo

- tomo aire, sabia que por lo siguiente que diría ella le reprocharía - y cuando se entero de lo que ibas a hacer, salio a buscarte, pero… - Sam lo miro con cierto enojo, cosa que al parecer no le importo a el – pero… de camino acá tropezamos con Skulker, y el me dijo que viniera para que supieras esto…

Sam solo bajo la vista¿de verdad eso era cierto¿de verdad Danny la amaba? Pero si para el ella era solo una amiga… ¿o no?

-Y bien Sam – la saco de sus pensamientos su amigo que hasta la fecha solo miraba la citación.

-Yo…- trato de hablar- yo…- ¿qué decisión debería tomar? – yo… ¿olvidarlo para siempre? …o… ¿darle una oportunidad?

-Cual es tu decisión??-volvió a preguntar el joven de 20

-Tucker…- hablo ella – espérame abajo

El chico solo la miro, pero después asintió – esta bien, te veo abajo – luego salio

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, siendo notada por su acompañante

-Estas bien?? – pregunto el

-Jm – respondió ella

-Ya sabes que aras??

-Pues yo… levanto la vista y lo miro – si ya se lo que are – volvió su mirada a su mano izquierda, minutos atrás se había hecho una cortada en el dedo, ahora solo quedaba un débil rastro de ese suceso, luego miro su muñeca, seguía intacta después de todo no pensaría en quitarse la vida solo por eso, dibujo una sonrisa y volteo a ver al joven.

-Ya se lo que are… y esta vez… estoy segura.

-------------------------

La lluvia le impedía ver bien, sin embargo pudo divisar a Tucker parado en una esquina al parecer esperándolo.

-Y Sam!!??-pregunto al acercarse

-Danny, estas bien??-pregunto ignorando lo otro

-Si, y Sam??- el moreno agacho la cabeza

-Que sucede??- se alarmo – la encontraste??

-Si…

-Entonces??

-No lo se!!

-Como que no sabes!!??

-No lo se de acuerdo!!- se defendió el moreno- llegue y le dije lo que me pediste, al principio no me quiso escuchar, luego me pidió que saliera y que me veía aquí abajo, y cuando salio, quiso irse sola, y me dijo que estaría en el parque, eso es todo lo que se!!

-dijo tratando de tomar algo de aire.

-En el parque??-pegunto el chico de cabellos plateados

-Si… eso dijo

-Bien – dijo preparándose para volar –la voy a buscar

-Buena suerte viejo – le dijo el moreno

-Gracias!!!- y dicho esto salio volando en dirección al parque…

_**AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME**_

_**CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND**_

_**WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN**_

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar, por lo que le fue un poco más censillo encontrarla.

Hay estaba en medio del parque… de pie con la cara hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la ahora escasa lluvia en su rostro.

Danny bajo al suelo y se destransformo…

-Sam?? – la llamo pero al no obtener respuesta se preocupo – Sam yo… me alegra que estés bien- ella seguía como si no lo escuchara- yo… Sam… yo quería… yo quería decirte – "Vamos díselo ya" – pensaba para si mismo al verla ahí, tan hermosa, con el cabello mojado y la vista al cielo – bueno yo…yo no se… que soy para ti ahora… pero… yo quiero decirte que, no importa si no me recuerdas ya que tu… eres y serás la persona más importante para mi por mucho tiempo… yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta… lo siento mucho de verdad… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento el no haberte dicho antes que te amaba – hizo una pausa - si Sam te amo, y no sabes cuanto me duele que ahora sea tarde – termino de hablar algo sonrojado, la volteo a ver ella ahora miraba el cielo y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo la confesión de hace unos momentos.

Danny agacho la cabeza esperando algo así como un "te conozco??" o "disculpa??"

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños y esperar lo que viniera…

La lluvia dejo de caer poco a poco…

_**AND I DONT WANT THE WORLD TO SEE ME**_

_**CAUSE I DONT THINK THAT THEYD UNDERSTAND**_

_**WHEN EVERYTHINGS MADE TO BE BROKEN**_

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

**-**Yo también – pronuncio la joven

Danny alzo la vista rápidamente, solo para verla agachar la cabeza y volverlo a ver

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

-Yo también te amo Daniel Fentom –pronuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

Danny camino hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura la acerco a el, ella alzo la mirada y cerro los ojos otorgándole a Danny el permiso necesario para continuar, se acerco lentamente y la beso, fue un beso que les devolvió la vida y la esperanza a ambos, un beso de verdad, sin la palabra "mentira" de por medio.

Ambos se separaron y miraron los ojos del otro

-Eso significa que aun no es tarde?? –pregunto feliz Danny

-No - dijo ella – aun no es tarde

Y sin decir más volvieron a unir sus labios en un suave beso… ya no había necesidad de palabras…

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que no solo sentían amistad el uno por el otro, sino algo más un sentimiento más fuerte, más puro, que es capaz de vencer cualquier cosa… ¿su nombre?... AMOR

_**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM **_

_**FIN**_

**_----------------------------------_**

****

Bien pues, asi termina esta pequeña historia, si ya se "que cursi" pero bueno

Andre: cursi?? por Dios se le escurre la miel

Eliza: Callate ¬¬. bueno espero reviews aver que les parecio

See ya!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
